Not A Love Bite!
by breeutiful
Summary: Parvati's lips are sealed about who gave her the love bite, but Lavender won't stop asking. - ParvatiBlaise, Lavender


**Title:** Not A Love Bite!

**Challenge/Characters:**The Love Bite Challenge given out by PanicAttack757. Parvati, Blaise, Lavender.

**Authors Note:** I'm a bit wary about the ending seeing as I'm posting this at about three a.m in the morning. Hope you like it! Dedicated to Amy (a.k.a. XxRandomxX). :)

* * *

Parvati grimaced at her reflection in the mirror, running her thumb over the hickey on her neck in hopes it would just vanish. Of course, this was all in vain because it didn't.

Bloody hell.

Whilst love bites were okay in the winter - thank Merlin for scarves - they were a pain in the arse during summer. And thanks to her luck, it proved to be that season. She'd look like an idiot if she was to wear a scarf out in the glare of the sun.

Oh, she was going to curse his bollocks off.

Parvati snatched her make up off the vanity table and started the daunting task of trying to conceal the bruise, though she knew it was pointless. Why did he have to mark her like she was goddamn cattle? It wasn't romantic to have a mark that says "this girl is mine" on her neck, it was just immensely annoying.

"Parvati, what are you do - _oh_."

The Gryffindor turned to face her best friend with a dreary expression, trying her hardest not to slap Lavender's knowing grin off her face. The blonde looked like she was about to either explode with giddiness or burst into laughter, and that was when she opened her mouth.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me!" Lavender exclaimed, checking her hair in the mirror. She then turned to Parvati with her grin intact, "You have a secret lover, you harlot."

"That's ridiculous! I don't have a secret lover. It's ridiculous. I just... slept awkwardly," Parvati spluttered, glad that it was usually hard to see her blush.

Lavender's grin widened further as she picked up a bottle of nail vanish from the table and shook it. It was still a matter of time before they had to go to class since they had first off, so they usually spent their free time talking. Lavender sat down. "Spill."

Bugger.

Parvati immediately knew that if she didn't tell Lavender, the girl would probably go on a rampage to find out who it was. And knowing Lavender, she'd join forces with Susan Bones and the whole school would know before lunch. Quite frankly, Parvati was doomed.

"Fine," Parvati sighed, begrudgingly sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Lavender who immediately seized her hand and twisted open the cap of the vanish. "It was... Lav, you're going to kill me."

Lavender began to paint Parvati's nails. "Have I ever been known to be violent?"

"I can say quite honestly that you have," Parvati pointed out, amused. "You threatened to curse off Hermione's hair that one time when she kept on clogging the drain, remember? Oh, and you were violently insane for Ron Weasley. Obsessively so."

"Low blow, Parvati. That was a low blow," Lavender exclaimed dramatically, a mock expression of hurt on her face. She would have probably had her hand fly up to cover her heart if she wasn't so focused on her task at present. "And, also, stop changing the subject!"

Parvati gave a small, indignant huff. "You were the one to change it in the first place!"

"And you're the one changing it now," Lavender told her with an almost satisfied grin on her lips. "Tell me!"

"Or what? You're going to start calling me 'Won Won' as well?" Parvati teased, earning a small glare.

Lavender gave Parvati her best faux bitch look. "Oh, you did _not_! Need I remind you, I have a bottle of nail polish in my hand?"

"And what does that mean?" laughed Parvati, eyeing the bottle.

"I can make you look horrible! And you can't afford that at the moment!"

"Excuse me?"

"You can't be looking horrible for your torrid love affair!"

"Why not?"

"He won't like you!" A pause. "And ha! You so just admitted to having a secret love!"

"I did not!"

"So did."

"Bollocks. I don't have a 'secret love'!"

"Right," Lavender started sarcastically, "And I'm sleeping with Pansy Parkinson!"

There was a long silence before the two teenagers dissolved into loud states of giggles.

Finally calming down and wiping her eyes free off all hysterical tears, Lavender finally managed to get out, "So who is he then?"

"It's... um, well, I'll give you a hint, yeah?" Parvati glanced down at the nails Lavender had resumed painting so she wouldn't face vicinity of the blondes face. "It's a Slytherin in our year."

Lavender gave a loud gasp. "It isn't Malfoy, is it? Because if it is, I might just have to kill you."

"No, it's not him."

"Goyle?"

"Ew!

"Theodore Nott?"

"Nope."

"Oh, Merlin, Parvati... it isn't _Crabbe_, is it?"

"Yuck! No! I would never... ew."

Lavender nodded in agreement before she went back into thought, "Well, there's no other blokes left. Unless... oh my God, Parvati, is it a girl?"

"Of course not," Parvati replied, rolling her eyes. "There's still another bloke. I thought you knew everyone."

"Yeah, but it can't be him. He doesn't talk to any one. He's, like, the epitome of tall, dark and handsome," Lavender pointed out. She then caught Parvati's expression and squealed, "Oh, my God! It is him! It really is."

Parvati was sure that by now even people who weren't in the room could feel the warmth of her blush, "Oh, hush you!"

"No! I cannot believe that you're doing..."

"Lavender, shut up!" Parvati buried her head into a pillow, hoping to smother herself to death.

"... Blaise Zabini!"


End file.
